


Help

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An old friend returns.





	

Barry couldn’t stop grinning. They won. They really, really won. No time travel needed. Iris was alive, Wally was with them, Cisco was back to trusting him completely, and Julian and Caitlin were…something and he was happy for them. Savitar had been tossed back into the speed force for now, and they had nothing to worry about. 

They made their way into S.T.A.R. Labs, instantly shivering when they stepped out of the elevator and into the basement. 

“It’s not me,” Caitlin automatically defended herself. 

“The A.C. could be broken again…I’ll got take a look,” Cisco said, Wally and Julian volunteering to help. Iris, Barry, and Caitlin made their way to the main lab, the building getting colder and colder as they got closer. 

“Barry, I don’t think it’s the A.C.,” Iris pointed out. The walls outside of the lab were iced over, the frost spreading slowly down the hall. 

Barry nodded, signaling the others to be quiet, and tiptoed into the lap. The entire place was frozen over. At the other side of the lap,sitting at the base of his suit display, was Leonard Snart. He was hunched over, arms wrapped around himself. He raised his head when he heard Barry enter, his entire body coated in the same frost that surrounded them. 

“Barry,” he said, his voice clear and steady, “I think I need your help.”


End file.
